


Saving people, hunting eggs, the family business

by FoundHerselfInWonderland13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Egg Hunt, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundHerselfInWonderland13/pseuds/FoundHerselfInWonderland13
Summary: After their dad can't make it back in time for Easter after a hunt, Dean is determined to make sure his brother enjoys Easter.Short wee thing I wrote in ten minutes while watching my dogs  hunt their dog safe Easter treats.  Not wrote any spn in ages.





	Saving people, hunting eggs, the family business

The budget motel room was still dark when Sam awoke to the sound of hushed cursing and the rustling of what sounded like...candy wrappers? He frowned and sat upright, the itchy, woollen blanket dropped from his shoulders to pool around his knees. The lumpy mattress put up a loud, valiant protest before it sagged back into its uncomfortable state of unforgiving hardness. Half hidden by shadows, the figure of a young boy could be seen as he staggered about comically at the foot of his bed. Sam’s nose wrinkled up in confusion as he watched as his elder brother tipped out the contents of his pockets and hid them under the rickety bed frame. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” he said, through a yawn.  
“Jesus, Sammy!” he didn’t quite jump out of his skin, but it was certainly close. 

Sam reached out blindly and switched on the bedside light, a battered looking relic with a filthy shade and cracked yellow stand. It flickered once, twice, three times. Dean’s heart pulsed erratically. It flickered twice more before the bulb blew with a bang, making them both jump. Not a demon then, just faulty electrics. He could breathe again. “You aren’t meant to be awake yet. Go back to sleep.” His voice was gruff, tired without being angry.

Sam scoffed. “Yeah, right. What are you hiding in your pocket?”

“None of your business. Now go back to sleep.”

“But dads supposed to be back soon. He promised.” Sam stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

Dean felt his heart break. Earlier, while Sam had still been reading adventure books off in Dreamland (or whatever the little nerd dreamt about), dad had called. He wasn't going to make it back today. Turned out his run of the mill salt and burn wasn't so run of the mill, and he’d been forced to enlist the help of Bobby. Who was positively over the moon about being dragged into John's crap, Dean was sure. 

“Why’s the phone on the floor?”

Dean might have hurled the phone to the floor after receiving the bad news. It just wasn't fair, having to break it to Sammy yet again that dad wasn’t coming home. And he couldn’t even tell him why. What their dad did was important, like life or death important, but it was also incredibly dangerous. And while he understood that their dad’s job often had to take priority over spending time with them, little Sammy didn’t. He was just a snot nosed kid. 

Sam glanced across at the discarded phone and up at the guilty look on Dean's face. His lower lip wobbled briefly, but he quickly forced himself to straighten it back out again. “He’s not coming back today, is he?” It was a question that wasn’t a question, because deep down, he already knew the answer. 

Dean shook his head as he perched on the end of Sam’s bed. “I’m sorry. But he’s got a real good reason, I promise.”

Sam looked unconvinced. 

“One day you’ll get it. Why this is all so important. He’s doing it for mum and to keep us safe.” 

“Safe from what? The Easter Bunny?”  
They both laughed. 

“That reminds me,” Dean said as he got to his feet. “Seeing as you're too much of a stubborn brat to go back to sleep.” Sam stared up at him in wonder as he produced a small handful of chocolate eggs from his pockets. They were bite sized, each individually wrapped in brightly coloured foil. “Here.” He chucked all but one of the eggs at Sam. He ate his quickly, practically swallowed it whole. “But you gotta find the rest. I hid them real good.”

The boys spent the rest of the morning hunting for small Easter treats hidden within the crappy motel room. With all the eagerness of an over excited puppy, the six year old hunted high and low for his Easter treats. Under the bed, where he had caught Dean hiding something earlier was his first port of call, and he wasn't disappointed.  
"That’s cheating, you saw me put those there! That makes them mine!”

Sam giggled. “Nuh-uh. It’s not my fault you were so loud you woke me up.”

According to Sam, his brother was the absolute worst Easter Bunny ever. He checked the pillows and blankets, behind the disgusting puke coloured blinds, and even did a quick scan of the bathroom, just in case Dean had been gross enough to hide food in there. “You didn’t even try to hide them well, did you?” he complained as he discovered a purple egg nestled in his shoes. “And shouldn’t you be wearing ears or something?”

“Shut up and stop your complaining! If you don’t want ‘em, throw ‘em over here.”

Despite his complaints and Dean’s teasing attempts to steal it, the mini egg was added to his growing pile of candy. Sam continued his egg hunt happily. He scoured every inch of the floor, too excited to even complain about the stickiness of the carpet or the strange, sludgey grey stains by the bathroom door. Dean had hidden the eggs everywhere, in their bags, amongst their dirty washing, by the window. Admittedly, not one of his smartest of moves, if the squishyness of that particular egg was anything to go by. A few even made their way into Sam’s hair when he had been too busy scarfing down chocolate to notice.  
At the end of their sugary feast, Dean discarded of the candy wrappers and wiped the chocolate smudges from both of their faces. Sam turned to him and smiled sleepily.

“Thank you, Dean. This was the best Easter ever.”

“Don’t go all sappy on me, it was just a couple of eggs. It’s not a big deal.” 

Sam yawned and curled up to go to sleep. “Jerk.”


End file.
